


He Knew

by tacendawrites



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Mabel Pines, Character Death, F/M, Human Bill Cipher, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacendawrites/pseuds/tacendawrites
Summary: Bill knew the time had come, he just hadn't knew how it would hurt.





	He Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Before you begin reading the work, I would just like to thank each and every one of you for doing so! This is my first published work. I do plan on writing more when I find the time, so please be on the look out for those as well! I welcome any advice and criticism.

The monotonous of the monitor keeping track of the regular, or irregular (honestly at this point, Bill hadn't the mind to keep touch with it) beats of the withering heart that lay in the chest beside him had honestly almost knocked him out cold. The drone of the machine was enough to dull an anxious mind's worries tenfold by simply leaving no space in the mind to wrack nerves due to the insistent buzzing of noise.

Arising from his slumped posture, his blue eyes scanned what was laid out before him. In a year past, he would have been waking to his Mabel sprawled out on a sofa in her Uncle's dingy shack - either unmotivated to get up or up, and just waiting on his sorry ass to drag up with her. Though the latter was more common. Now his icy orbs only met the thick atmosphere that was grating on the eyes. The girl he once found hard to keep up with was hardly keeping up herself. Her fingers wrapped around a pulse oximeter that was hooked to the opposite hand, while her blank eyes scanned the knit blanket for any pieces of lint to pick at. 

They all knew it was coming. Of course those cowards knew, but they weren't here. Bill had always accused the Pines of being weak, but never had he thought they stooped to a new low by barely being able to glance at Mabel. They were scraping the bucket to build a courage that could never be rightly discovered, it seemed. He watched as she laid back and closed her eyes. 

It hadn't occured to him through the night that the drone of the monitor had quit all together, not until a nurse nearly knocked him from his seat trying to get to it. He knew by the tell tale signs of the unsettling way her chest was stiff, and by the way her skin was pigmented that it had all come crashing over. He just wished he had been holding her hand, so she knew what it was like to let go with something to hold to. He knew, however, that she did..in a way. 

~

He knew this day would come, eventually. When all would leave the site, save for him. He would sit back against the gravestone, him grave as it, and feel the marble-like matter that it made up before breaking down like he wanted it all to. He wanted the world to collapse beneath itself, but who knew? Perhaps it would. Without sunshine, this place would become a barren slab of ice, a wasteland. After all..she had been the rays that it needed, hadn't she? It takes him a little while to gather that she hadn't been. He comes to his senses. He knows that time will move on. The grass will grow over this hay soaked mound, the weeds and dirt will pack together once more..and slowly, but surely, everyone would swing back into momentum. 

He knows that he won't. He knew it from the day she was pronounced dead. Bill Cipher may have made it through trenches, and then some, but he knew that he would not make it to hell and back.


End file.
